Entropy is just Unused energy anyway
by fangfaceAndrea
Summary: Post Entropy.This story is about a Vamp named Spike, he just slept with an exvengance demon who happened to be one of his ex's friends. she asked him to move in with her and I don't think the scoobies are gonna like that. also Tara doesn't die.Chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

Entropy is just unused energy anyway.

Timeline: post Entropy and slightly Seeing Red but AU after that. Dialogue from this episode is courtesy of WIP Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters so I settle for writing fan fiction. Hope you enjoy. Pairings: Not sure yet, but Spanya and Spuffy possibilities.

R&R please

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Spike's standing inside his crypt holding a glass of blood in one hand and proceeds to pour some whiskey in it. He's too lost in though, of his slayer, of how much it hurt the way she looked at him last night like she despised him, should've been use to that look, but it stung every single time. He was so caught up in his revere; he didn't notice the girl who snuck into his crypt up until she spoke.

"Does it help?"

He gives a short look behind his back then turns to his glass once more.

"Doesn't hurt."

"Not planning a camp-out, are we?" he inquires.

"No. I'm sleeping over at Janice's. Figured Willow and Tara might want some time to, uh..."

"Oh, so the birds are flying again, eh?" he pauses a second to consider this "Ain't loved grand."

He turns to sit in his armchair, not looking at Dawn.

"I wanted to stop by on my way and, you know. Everybody's pretty mad at you."

"Yeah. Kinda picked up on that."

"You're not going to be coming around anymore. Are you?"

"It's complicated, Nibblet."

The girl lets out a small laugh "Everybody's been saying that."

"Must be true then."

"Was it worth it? What you did with Anya?"

Spike looks over at her in obvious surprise.

"Buffy told you?"

"Kinda caught the show. There was a camera somewhere in the Magic Box."

Spike looks shocked and confused at that so Dawn continues "Warren and Jonathan and that other guy have been watching Buffy."

"Wankers!"

"Do you love her?"

"Oh, no. No. It was just a ... It was a bad day. For both of us. And we just had a few drinks and, things just-"

"No. Not Anya. Buffy."

"Do you really love her?" He doesn't answer, not point in explaining something he doesn't even totally comprehend, he loves her, sure, but even saying it seems so pointless now.

"Then how could you do that to her?" Smart girl, she knows how he feels even when he doesn't say a word, somehow it only makes things worst.

"Oh, right, 'cause Big Sis was treating me so well up until that point. Must still be a bit of the evil left in me after all."

"I don't know what happened between you two. But what you did last night ... If you wanted to hurt Buffy, congratulations. It worked."

"You know? That's pretty unfair" a third voice spoke as Dawn was turning to leave.

"Anya? What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too Dawn" she respond sarcastically to the glare the girl is giving her. "And hi Spike" she says turning to the vampire.

"Demon Girl" he acknowledges hit an uncertain nod.

"Dawn I need to speak with Spike alone, do you mind?"

"I was here first."

"Thought you were leaving bit"

"Maybe I wasn't!"

"Oh, then don't mind me if you haven't finish, please go on, tell Spike how he is an evil disgusting thing who isn't capable of any good thing" The demon said as she took a seat in the sarcophagus as the vampire just quietly watched the exchange between the 2 girls.

"What? I wouldn't say that to Spike"

"You wouldn't?" Spike interjected sheepishly.

"Off course not! You're not any of those things, not to me"

"Oh, thought you were mad at me"

"I'm very pissed off, I mean my sister is hurting because of you, and now I know the real reason why you abandoned me after she came back, so yeah I'm mad" she gave him a small smile "Doesn't mean i hate you"

"Wait, you thought I'd abandoned you?"

"Like you didn't? I mean, the girl was going clepto because we weren't paying attention to her and that includes you buddy"

"Thank you Anya" said the teenager embarrassed.

"Look Nib, I'm sorry, never meant for you to feel like that, I-"

"Look is fine, is not like I thought you actually care about me"

"Bit,I do care about you, and I am sorry I hurt you-I just"

"Look I just wanted to hear your side, and tell you, you shouldn't come around for a while, I'll better let you 2 talk now" And with that she left before, the emotions would overwhelmed her and she burst out in sobs.

The crypt fell silent, as Spike tried to gain some composure.He sure as hell wasn't expecting Dawn here making feel even worst. He was such abastard, didn't even realice he hurt the only one of the scoobies who liked him, and now he had a vengance demon in his crypt looking at him all funny like; that couln't be good.

"So, what brings you here pet?"

"Misery"

He Chukles bitterlyt "Well it does love the company"

"Aside from that I came to make you a proposition" That got her a raised eyebrow from the vampire.

"What kind of proposition and why am I not liking the sound of that?"

"Well first of all let me say something ok?"

"Go ahead"

"I didn't mean what I say last night, about you just being there I mean, you really smell good." she offered with a smile.

"You're apologizing?" she nodded.

"To ME?" the tone in Spike's voice was surprised and a little amused. Must be the alcohol, Anya thought.

"Well yes, I mean I was just shocked at seeing Xander there, but you were being a good friend last night and I shouldn't have said that"

"Oh"

"So?"

"Oh right... you're forgiven pet, no worries"

"Good! Now I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I wanted to ask you to be my new roommate"

"What?" he asked surprised.-

"Well I got this new place, and is not like I can't pay for it, but sharing the cost would be nice, so I figure I should get a roommate, it could be fun like in 'Friends', except we're demons"

"Okay... but why me, and aren't you suppose to be an all girl-power independent woman, who doesn't need a man to support her and all that rot?"

"Hey I don't need a man to support me, I do well on my own, and I'm not asking you to anyway"

He was about to say something but thought better of it and let her continue, while he poured a glass of scotch for her.

"The thing is, I hate living alone, it's so pointless, I get there at nights and there is no one to share the happiness of what a good day of well earned money represents, with Xander we would talk about our days during dinner before we gave each other nice orgasms" she got a dreamy face on her for few seconds before she remembered and snapped out of it. "Until the bastard went off and left me at the altar"

"Well, Y'know I'm sorry for you pet but what does that have to do with me? and specially after last night I thought you'd be going after the whelp begging for forgiveness and such" The vampire replied handing her the glass he served for her.

"I stand by what I said, I don't owe him anything, hell I owe Buffy more since you're not suppose to sleep with your friends' boyfriends, and why didn't you tell me it was her anyway? Could've spare me the surprise"

He managed to lood sheepish at that for a second"Guess I could, but since I'm not actually anything to her, it was her call to let you lot know, 'course I had to get pissed at the Whelp and spill the beans, not like she could get angrier anyway. So what's this about? Me living with you? a non vengeance way to piss him even more?"

"well yeah, but also, is practical, if I get myself a roommate I have to place an ad on the paper, do the interviews, hope that they have an open mind about living with a demon if they're human, if they don't then I have to get myself a demon one, and lest face it, most of our kind are smelly, unorganized, untrustworthy and plainly gross, you are not. Plus we already had sex, so we wouldn't have to wonder what that would be like and let it grow to unsettling levels of UST that would make living with each other unbearable"

"I see, you've put some thought into this."

"I couldn't sleep last night" And god, he probably couldn't refuse her what with the way her voice got all sad and croaked.

"You do know, I don't have a job therefore don't have money to pay you rent"

"Please I know you can make rent money out of one night's poker game"

"I'm not sure this s a good idea"

"It probably isn't but who are we if not people- demons, willing to take risks?'"

"You're right. Know what? I'll do it, I just wish I didn't have this chip in my head when our dear Scoobies find out and try to stake me" not before he had let the words out of his mouth Anya's face changed into her demon features.

"Wish granted" She said and Spike let out a high pierced scream before falling unconscious, Anya looked into her palm to see a little square piece of metal on it, she sighed before going to help out the vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back but still haven't made up my mind about the pairing. I just love Spuffy, is what live for but Spanya is fun in its own special way, what I want is a woman that shows Spike the love that the deserves so I think I'm gonna go with the flow and see what my muse has in store for me. Thanks for the reviews BTW they are appreciated

**Chapter 2**

Anya managed to get Spike on top of the sarcophagus. Once there, she slapped him softly to make him come to. He stirred a little before opening his eyes and focused on the blonde hovering above him.  
  
"Anya?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What happened?" he asked getting up, "Did you do something?" he wondered suspiciously."Yeah, I kinda ...." she hesitated, but then quickly made up her mind and told him."Look," she said handing him the chip. He took it, examining it cautiously.  
  
"Is this...?" he wondered out loud."Well, you wished it. It's not my fault that a little part of you wants vengeance against them, so I couldn't help it," she said defensively.  
  
"So, you mean to tell me the chip is gone? For good?" she nodded and he grinned."Thank you, luv," he grinned mischievously before leaning down on her. The next thing she knew, she was feeling Spike's lips on hers, kissing her softly. A couple of moments later they broke apart with a sigh. She was the first to recover."You're welcome--very welcome...except when Buffy finds out she's gonna stake you, and probably'll try to slay me too," she remarked in slightly worried tone."Don't fret, 's not like I'm going on a mass murdering rampage.""You're not?""Hell no! After all I've done for her I'm not gonna prove her right about me not changing.""Well, good for you!" she said with a fake enthusiasm he obviously felt.  
  
"Bloody hell, Anya! I'm not telling on you either so you can relax.""Good 'cause I really, really don't want them to know I'm in the vengeance gig again.""Right. Like you can hide that little fact for long. What did you expect goin' demon again anyway? That what you really want?""I wasn't thinking clearly at the time," the girl said with face that made him think better of pushing the subject more, but at least he felt that they could talk to each other about their problems and feelings--that they could relate to each other."Sorry, luv. I didn't mean to upset you...seemed odd, that's all," he gave her a sympathetic look."Okay. On a happier note, when can I move in?"

"Really? You'll do it?" he nodded.

"Well, then, you can move in whenever you want--tonight even.""I should start packing if we're doing this today.""Wow, I thought you'd need more persuasion."He nodded a little, "Wells what better way to move on than by moving out? 'Sides the place is all burnt up.""I was gonna ask you about that. It smells.""The slayer threw a grenade downstairs when Capitan cardboard was in town."  
  
"Why would she do that? That's just mean.""Demon eggs. It was a thing. Thought you knew.""Not that it was you who was keeping the eggs," he shrugged

"You can't keep demon eggs on our place," she said in earnest.

"I can live with that...so, wanna lend a hand?"

"Actually, I have to stop by the shop. Meet me there after the sun goes down?"  
  
"I'll be there."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

-------------------------------  
  
She came into the house late, or rather early in the morning. Not having the ability to fall asleep, she settled in her couch. It had been a long night tracking down the nerds and successfully putting them in jail--at least that was one thing in her life she could put behind, but it was still too much: dealing with Dawn, her job, and social services was just the tip of the iceberg, but now dealing with the wrath of Xander. The thought made her let out a long, sad sigh.

Xander. Sure he would help her with the slaying--always a Scooby at heart--but all the things he had said to her were plain hurtful. True, she'd told him worse at every opportunity she had, reminding him of how far beneath her he was. Sometimes she would to try and convince herself they were true or sometimes to keep him at bay...at a safe, not-too-close-to-her-emotions distance, so as to not let her care about him.  
  
Spike on top of Anya, almost being staked by Xander, then that look while her friend said how disgusting he was...and she just stood there half-agreeing and half-wondering how he could do that to her. He was supposed to be hers. She didn't stop to think how that thought shouldn't even be in her brain. Spike, William the Bloody, should be anything but hers. But, anyway, the thought was there.

And with that thought, the anger of feeling betrayed, and underneath that, the moment of fear, and panic at the thought of loosing him (either by staking or by his moving on from her). She hated that feeling.  
  
And the worse part was that he didn't even show up that day. He was supposed to have been there at some point telling her how sorry he was, wanting to talk to her, making excuses, being drunk and regretful at her doorstep...whatever! But all she got was a day and night completely Spike-less.

'Huh...guess I finally got what I was asking for,' was her last thought before falling asleep--a single tear rolling down her face.

TBC...

R&R please!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Time for the Spring Poking already?"

"Just making sure there are no more Evil Trio cameras. "

"Did you stop them?"

"Warren, Jonathan and Andrew got clinked, no more lame arch nemesis for me."

"I'm glad, feels kinda anticlimactic though, after all they put you through"

"I did get to smash Warren's balls" that make him give her a tiny smile

They both move to sit side-by-side on a wooden bench. Xander fidgets uncomfortably, and then takes a deep breath.

"How did we get here?"

"Scenic route. Long drive."

"The past few weeks..."

"I know."

"I thought I hit bottom, but ... it hurt. That you didn't trust me enough to tell me about Spike. It hurt."

"Maybe I should have told you, bud god I was so out of my self I- I'm sorry I should have"

"Maybe you would have, if I hadn't given you so many reasons to think I'd be an ass about it."

"Guess we've all done a lot of things lately we're not proud of."

"I think I've got you beat."

"Wanna compare?"

"Not so much."

They smile tentatively at each other.

"I don't know what I'd do ... without you and Will."

"Let's not find out." She half pleads, Xander nods. They hug.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

He nodded "I love you too, and I'm serious if you need to talk..."

"Thanks"

There was a long silence.

"So not talky?"

She shakes her head "believe me there are no words" she says standing up. He follows after her.

"I know the feeling" he says understandingly.

"I don't want to brood about it now, you want some breakfast? I made pancakes"

He mocked-cringed "I though you gave up on that killing me thing. It's so last week"

"Funny"

And they made thee way back to the house, where they were briefly followed by a grinning Tara and Willow, the 4 sat there having breakfast and trying to enjoy each others company, and with there minds set up on rebuilding the bridges that had been falling in their relationship.

"Morning love" said the male voice from the dining room as she came out of her bedroom.

"Spike! You scared me, what are you doing up so early?"

"I dropped early last night, tired with all the unpacking, good thing the place came with a confy bed, so much better than a sarcophagus"

"You're cheery; I've never seen you cheery before" she said getting to the kitchen to make her breakfast.

"Well I've moved in to a nice place, birds are singing, sun's shinning bright" she gave him an odd look.

"Okay so sun's shinning not my thing, but I'm in the company of a beautiful kind woman in a beautiful morning, why shouldn't I be cheery?"

"Flattery will get you everywhere" they both grinned. He goes to stand beside her.

"Good, so I was thinking, you know how Clem's gonna help me bring the rest of my stuff later today, we should have him over, have a few drinks. celebrate"

"Oh! a house warming party!. I can invite Hallie; we can rent videos or something, anything to keep our minds of they-who-can-not-be-named"

"Brilliant plan pet"

"Yes well, I am brilliant"

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Magic Box, Dawn starts working for me today, then I'm going to stupid Xander's place see if I left anything there"

"I see, so are you gonna tell them about our new living situation?"

"I'll tell Dawn I guess, I don't even want to meet stupid Xander today"

"Maybe I should be there when you tell Bit, you shouldn't face the hordes alone, side's I think i need to talk to her"

"What if Buffy comes along, are you up to it?"

"She's gonna find out anyway, we're not doing anything wrong and It wont matter to her anyway since my feelings are only real for me" he spat out bitterly.

"At least she didn't leave you at the altar".

"At least you're not love's bitch, me on the other hand still love the bitch"

"What? you think I don't love stupid Xander? Just because I'm concentrating on my anger towards the guy doesn't mean I-"

He brings a hand to her face, partly to confort her, partly to make her look at him "Hey, shush, t'is ok, I know you love him, but I'll get better I promise"

"How do you know?" he knows she's pleading with him for an answer that makes sense, that would make the hurting go away, so he smiles softly before responding.

"I Know you're a strong beautiful woman, sexy as hell and so sweet and caring that would make any bloke turn heaven and hell upside down to make her happy, even if you don't need it because above all luv, you're a survivor, the pain will go away eventually even if the love doesn't"

"Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop that now or I'll probably ask you to kiss me and then one thing would lead to another and ... I don't think is a good idea even though it's **very** tempting" She finished with an apologetic shook of her head.

He was amused. " 'kay pet, won't mention again how amazing you are"

"Thank you" She said and they shared a smile. It was nice to know that even when you were going through so much hurt ans sadness, there could be someone who'd remind you that there wasn't only pain to this world.

Dawn noticed Anya was all jumpy and fidgety, while dusting the shelves behind the counter, she had been at the store since 4 and Anya had her cleaning every single item they owned, not saying more to her than "do this" and "now do that", but at time went by the Vengeance demon seemed more uncomfortable around the girl, that's what made Dawn almost drop the jar of mandrake roots she was cleaning when the other one spoke.

"Dawn"

"Yeah?"

"Is someone picking you up? Or do you need a ride?"

"I was walking actually, so I should probably be going before sunset, you know how Buffy gets"

"I know, so why isn't she picking you up? "

"Well for one she has a late shift at the Double meat, but I don't think she wants to be coming here so soon after you and, well you know"

"Yeah about that, I though I should let you know that-"

"arggh no! I so don't want to know more about you and Spike, I already watched enough so spare me any more details .please"

"But Dawn, you see I have to tell you something"

"No no no, I won't let me get suck in your weirdness, I'm feeling guilty as it is to not hate Spike 'cause of what he did to her and actually blaming her a little, but don't give me excuses or anything becaus-"

"No this is not about that I just thought you should know that Spike and I are living together" Anya managed to blurt out as fast as she could before Dawn cut her off again.

The look in Dawn Face would had been amusing, even comical under other circumstances, and Anya would have said something about it if not for the faint gasp coming from the door of the backroom of the store, where a shocked Slayer was standing, mouth agape.

"You and Spike are whating together? "Buffy finally manage after a few seconds.


End file.
